


say goodnight and go

by gaymerkree



Series: Coming Down (Werewolf AU) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Werewolf!Ruby, lots of werewolf cuddles, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Despite her preparedness to deal with nearly anything that could be thrown at her this evening, what she had not been expecting was a large hulking mass of creature, nearly blocking the entire entrance to the alley.CH 1 revised: 1/23/21
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Coming Down (Werewolf AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608211
Comments: 55
Kudos: 366





	1. Say Goodnight and Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very proud of this monstrosity, so please enjoy. I love monster!Ruby giving Weiss all of the affection, so I might do more of these. 
> 
> Thank you to Hopeofmorning910 for helping me with the revision on my baby, go read her stuff she's amazing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her preparedness to deal with nearly anything that could be thrown at her this evening, what she had not been expecting is a large hulking mass of creature nearly blocking the entire entrance to the alley. 
> 
> Weiss’ legs shake, her heart thunders in her chest, a storm of panic and adrenaline, and her breathing increases as her fight or flight senses ignite. The beast takes slow steps forward, lumbering and cautious, and Weiss stumbles back, legs quivering on the verge of faltering.

_ Skipping beats _ _   
_ _ Blushing cheeks _ _   
_ _ I am struggling _ _   
_ _ Daydreaming _ _   
_ _ Bed scenes in _ _   
_ _ The corner cafe _ _   
_ _ And then I'm left in bits recovering, tectonic _ _   
_ _ Trembling _ _   
_ You  **get** **_me_ ** _ every  _ **_time_ **

Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap

At the age of twenty, Weiss Schnee moved out of her family home with enough money to keep herself more than afloat for the remainder of her life. She was positive she would be fine without the money from her family company that her father was slowly driving into the dirt, and she would have been! But after a few weeks, and an enlightening conversation with some close friends, she decides that she can’t stand by and let her father destroy everything her grandfather worked so hard for and started the process to take the company back. Despite her valiant efforts, three years later she is only marginally closer to that goal than she was the day she made the decision. 

Her days in the last few years are much the same. Monday through Friday Weiss wakes up at six in the morning, takes a shower, grabs her morning coffee from the small shop near her office, and then gets to work. (Half of her work are her attempts to overthrow her father, and the other half is developing relationships both within and outside the company.) Her weekends are much the same but from home. Mornings come an hour or two later, but she works later into the night to set up meetings and conferences with other important individuals. Every day is the same monotony, but progress only comes to the hard-working, and Weiss is nothing if not hard-working. However, she does what she can to keep herself healthy. Small breakfasts, small lunches, and balanced dinners are always on the schedule.

This is why she finds herself walking home down a dark alley near her apartment on her way home from the nearby grocery store at seven o’clock on a Thursday night. Life in the city proper had been more than a wake-up call for the silver-haired woman, so she walks briskly and with purpose, listening for movements around her. Her neighborhood isn’t  _ particularly bad  _ as far as they come, but it doesn’t need to be for bad people to be about, and the last thing she wants is a hospital visit when she is so close to the next stage of her take-over.

Unfortunately, fate has other plans in store for her. A soft rumble of trash and a scuffle of feet catch her attention from behind. With a sigh, she turns, a frown firmly in place. (If she’s lucky, she could convince the miscreant to leave her alone and pursue another avenue of profit, but luck seldom blows her way.) 

Despite her preparedness to deal with nearly anything that could be thrown at her this evening, what she had not been expecting is a large hulking mass of creature nearly blocking the entire entrance to the alley. 

Weiss’ legs shake, her heart thunders in her chest, a storm of panic and adrenaline, and her breathing increases as her fight or flight senses ignite. The beast takes slow steps forward, lumbering and cautious, and Weiss stumbles back, legs quivering on the verge of faltering. 

Her body is hot,  _ hot,  _ **_hot,_ ** and her feet slide out from under her. She lands with a light thunk, breath coming out in a shuddering gasp. Groceries fall from her hands and tumble out of thin paper bags, ( _ better for the environment _ , Blake’s voice chides in her head, cocky and obstinate). Apples, oranges, and canned foods roll around the dirty alley ground, and she can’t help but think she’ll need to clean them when she gets home, (if she gets home).

The creature shuffles forward slowly, palming a few fruits before clumsily dropping them back into the ruffled paper bags. Its paws are big and awkward, but she can see how carefully they maneuver around the slightly bruised fruits. 

Weiss takes a long look at the beast, not wanting to make its conquest too easy for the brute. (She really should have taken her sister up on that taser or the gun training— _ what was she thinking? _ ) 

Backing up a few feet, the tall creature sits, patiently watching Weiss in turn. She’s not sure how long they sit there, watching each other closely, but Weiss calms when she notices that the beast’s tail is softly thumping the asphalt. It’s sitting quietly, and patiently for Weiss to make the next move.

Standing slowly, Weiss straightens herself on uncertain legs, anxiety pumping like atmospheres of water pressure seeping in. The creature, which Weiss is able to decipher, is some kind of dog-beast. A werewolf? Possibly? She had heard the rumors of wolves in the nearby forests, but there’s no way, right? Werewolves can’t actually be real, right? Though the monster of a dog in front of her is certainly testing a firm belief that she’s pretty sure she held less than twelve hours ago.

The beast shifts again, only slightly, letting their feet lay out in front of them and their large arms sit between their legs as they angle their head from left to right to observe Weiss. The pale woman takes a deep breath, picks up her groceries, and makes one small step backward. However, once again fate has more in store for her. 

Her bag of groceries rips slightly, sending her fruit back to the sticky ground. She sucks in a deep breath, watching the wolf creature as they follow the fruit’s roll along the ground, the way it spins against a rough patch of asphalt before it comes to a stop. She watches in stunned silence as the beast looks back up at Weiss, gulps audibly, and lifts a massive arm to point at the nearest orange laying near a relaxed wolf paw. 

Weiss licks her lips, breathing quickly again as the wolf grunts softly and lets out a soft whine, mirroring a hungry lick of their own. “A-are you asking, permission?” She chides herself for stuttering, but honestly, all the elegance and decorum on Remnant couldn’t prepare her for  _ this  _ exact situation.

Tail wagging energetically, the wolf nods and points more firmly toward the fallen orange, mouth open and displaying rows of sharpened teeth as their tongue lolls to the side. Weiss nods slowly, cautious in a way that feels instinctual, not learned, and watches as the wolf delicately grabs the orange and uses one claw to slice the skin evenly down the middle. In stunned silence, she watches as the wolf continues slowly removing the orange’s thick rind before eating it whole.

She takes this time as the wolf eats the discarded fruit slowly, (calmly looking to Weiss each time they finish a piece before gesturing to the next and eating it at the same slow and deliberate pace), to take in the beast. Tall with broad shoulders and long limbs, like something out of a horror movie that had a child with a stuffed animal. They’re cute, somehow, with their soft mannerisms and polite body language, almost as if they didn’t plan on eating  _ her _ when this was all over. With a start, she realizes the beast has a thick injury along their chest, something thick and gruesome with the surrounding fur matted with drying blood.

Moving closer, she takes a better look. The wolf slows their progress as they get to a bundle of bananas that they’re struggling to peel with big meaty paws. 

Weiss takes a slow look now that she’s a few feet away. The wolf lets out a soft grunt and angles its face away from Weiss to allow her full access to the quickly healing scar. 

With a burst of courage, she braves the remaining distance to investigate the injury. The wolf fidgets, uncomfortable under the white-haired women's gaze, but allows for her to investigate without argument. 

"What happened to you?" Weiss whispers, letting her hands graze the thickened fur. 

The wolf hisses out a pathetic whimper, shying away from delicate pale hands. The reply is another soft grunt, the wolf angles its head back to look at Weiss closely. Weiss lets them, it's only fair if they're being so open with each other. 

The wolf lifts a paw slowly towards Weiss' left, and she knows what's coming. She closes her eyes and tries not to flinch when she feels a soft pad run across the vertical slash on her left eye. They grumble softly as if mimicking Weiss' question, and the blue-eyed woman releases a bitter laugh. "Seems the world hasn't been kind to either of us." She holds the werewolf’s paw between her smaller hands, watching honest silver eyes glimmer like the moon on a clear night.

A low rumble quakes against her knees where she’s pressed flush to the wounded wolf, and she doesn’t expect the harsh bark of a laugh that springs from its mouth. She finds herself laughing in turn. 

"Are you still hungry?" Weiss whispers, nervous but unthreatened. She’s already within arms reach of the beast, and if they’re not going to kill her easily in this alley, she might as well try to help the poor thing out. (She tries not to dwell too long on the whole, “don’t judge a book by its cover” garbage she knows Blake would be preaching to her right about now.)

They have the decency to look embarrassed, looking away again when Weiss meets silver eyes. “Well let's fix that then, can you wait here for me? Stay out of sight?” Another soft grumble is their reply, and Weiss reaches up to rub softly along their muzzle. “I’ll be right back, okay?” (When did she get so comfortable with monsters? Through the big puppy in a dark alley is much less a monster than some of the men she meets at work daily.)

Making her way back towards the grocery store she makes quick work of her shopping. The wolf is  _ big  _ and likely had a lot more of an appetite than they were willing to say. She walks swiftly to the meat section, grabbing a large rack of chicken breast stopping only briefly in the produce section for another assortment of fruit to replace what her new friend had already eaten. 

She’s back in the alley in a short amount of time, winded but excited. But when she enters the dark of the alley, her wolf companion is nowhere to be seen. 

“Hello?” she asks just above a whisper, but there’s no response. Could it have all just been a dream? Something her work-addled mind fabricated to frighten her? But a rumble from behind a nearby dumpster gets her attention, and she breathes a sigh of relief, glad that she hadn’t been seeing things. 

Moving towards the noise, she is startled to find not the large werewolf she had been expecting, but a man, tall and lumbering. She backs away from the approaching man and notices with a start the thin blade gripped in his large hands as he follows her with his bloodshot gaze. 

“What are you doing here?” she gasps out, unable to stop the quiver in her voice. The man continues his approach, staggering but determined. “Stop, you don’t have to do this,” she starts, but the man keeps walking, the knife still grasped tightly in a shaking hand. 

Suddenly the man stops, his eyes widening in fear. Weiss makes one, then two steps backward into soft, warm fur. She registers a low growl before the man’s eyes widen further and fear shoots through him like lightning. The wolf lowers themselves protectively around Weiss, one strong arm pulling her closer and jostling her groceries lightly. (In her shock, she inhales the scent of roses, soft and fragrant, and it lulls her into an easy calm.)

“Leave,” Weiss says firmly, ignoring her heavily thumping heart and locking eyes with the now frightened man. “If you just  _ go, _ nothing bad will happen to you.” Small tremors shake his burly frame, his mouth and eyes opened wide. “Leave!” she shouts, her voice punctuated by a heavy growl that vibrates her back with its ferocity. 

The man may have yelped, but it’s lost in the intensity of the growl’s echo. He stumbles to the ground, skittering backward even as he fumbles for his dropped knife. He _ does  _ yelp as he finally rounds the corner of the dark alley, and disappears from sight. 

Grunting and loosening their grip, the wolf moves to Weiss’ side, giving her space to breathe. Weiss laughs, lifting a hand to scratch behind a fluffy red ear. They press forward easing Weiss’ hand further on their head. “My hero,” Weiss coos, and the wolf’s tail thrums against the ground excitedly. 

“How do you feel? Can you climb?” Weiss asks cautiously, glancing at the rough scar across the wolf’s broad chest. When her protector grunts and nods in reply, she points towards the fire escape up the side of the building on their left. “Okay, I’m on the fifteenth floor, near the top.” The wolf groans before lifting Weiss and all her groceries in one arm.

“W-wait, what are you—” she squeals, digging manicured nails into strong shoulders. She tightens her hold on the bags of groceries as the wolf hefts both their weights up the side of the escape with little trouble. She watches in wonder as the creature makes the apparently very easy trip up the fifteen flights of rickety fire escape.

It doesn’t take long to get there by wolf, (a method of travel she had honestly never thought of). Weiss is set down delicately with a soft whine, and she unlocks the window and makes her way inside. She stumbles slightly over the small wooden side table near the window, covered in mail and the home phone she never uses, but pops back up with a soft grumble. The wolf seems to smile at that, waiting patiently for permission to enter. 

It takes a little maneuvering, but they’re able to squeeze into the small side window with a  _ flop _ , and Weiss suddenly aware of exactly how dangerous this could be for her. She’s alone with what society has decided is a vicious monster, she shakes her head.  _ If they wanted to hurt me, they would have down in the alley. _

After another long look towards the wolf, who is now sitting nervously next to one of her bookcases, she smiles. They stand around six or seven feet tall, reddish-brown fur, and intense silver eyes, (and jean shorts? A peculiar choice of clothing for a werewolf to be sure.) Now in the light of her apartment, the gash across her wolf’s chest is fully visible, and Weiss can see the full brunt of the damage. She moves to an attached bathroom near her bedroom, which is small but cozy and emerges moments later with her first aid kit, a dark-colored towel, and a bowl of warm water.

“Let me clean that up for you,” she instructs softly, moving towards the dining room chairs. 

Cautiously the wolf pads over, plopping down silently across from Weiss’ seat. Presenting their wound to Weiss openly, they wrap their large paws around the legs of her chair. Soaking the towel into the warm water, she softly dabs at the wound to clean the coagulated blood from the thick fur. The wolf whimpers, gripping tightly at the chair legs and gritting its teeth. 

It takes several minutes, but soon the dried blood has been cleared away, and the wound is easier to see. “It could be worse,” Weiss thinks aloud, using a clean towel to dab over the still lightly bleeding wound. “Here,” she directs softly, grabbing a thick wrist and pushing the wolf’s paw onto the clean towel. “Keep pressure on it. I’ll start cooking.”

Kind silver eyes follow her as she clicks on the oven. Weiss begins her careful craftsmanship by cutting up an onion. She hums along to a song in her head, moving to set out a set of spices she knows will work well with the meal she has in mind. Next, she slices up a pepper, grabs a glass dish, and begins layering onions and peppers along the bottom. Movement behind her causes her to pause, and she turns to see the wolf leaning over her shoulder, watching as she cooks. 

Laughing softly, she pushes back on the wolf’s chest. “Don’t get too close, you’re highly flammable.” With a grunt and a whine, the wolf complies, taking a few steps out of the kitchen before continuing their vigilant watch.

Weiss shakes her head before continuing. She layers the chicken on the onions and peppers; adds seasonings, salt, and pepper; and layers more onions and peppers on top. The oven dings, signaling it’s reached its target temperature, so she coats the chicken in a healthy layer of oil and vinegar before covering it in foil. She punches twenty minutes into the oven timer and turns back to the wolf, who’s still staring softly at her.

“Let’s see where we’re at.” With a critical eye, she looks over the gash again. It’s done bleeding by now, and she tells her new houseguest as much. “You need to be careful, but it’s stopped bleeding for now.”

They move into the living room, and Weiss moves the coffee table to the side to make room for the large wolf. 

“We can eat here since you can’t really fit at the dining table.” The wolf snorts in reply, and Weiss waves them off. “It’s not my fault you’re so big.” They give her an indignant look but stays seated. 

Weiss lays out several blankets and spare pillows next to the couch as the oven begins beeping loudly. 

She turns off the timer and pulls the dish out of the oven carefully. She takes one breast and slices it in half, and places half on a small plate for herself with a small salad. The remaining half would be her lunch for tomorrow, with another salad. The remaining four chicken breasts go on a separate, larger plate for the hungry wolf waiting patiently in the other room.

Weiss lays down the two plates with a soft clink, and moves to gather them both some drinks. 

“Uh—what do you want to drink?” The wolf rises, pads silently over to the fridge, and opens it. After a moment, they point towards the milk and a bottle of chocolate syrup with a toothy grin.

"Isn't chocolate bad for dogs?" 

She snickers, offering the wolf a rare smile. They snort in response and frown, but Weiss submits to the request with a shrug and grabs a plastic cup to mix the drink together. (For herself, she pours a glass of wine because god, does she deserve it.)

As she sets the drinks on the coffee table, Weiss sits gently on the couch next to her large guest. The television clicks on, and Weiss begins browsing through the channels. 

"Is there anything you want to watch in particular?" The question feels silly in the silence of the apartment, but she glances towards her wolf companion, (who is eating as delicately as a large werewolf possibly could, knife and fork poised in oversized paws, but they look to be enjoying themselves.)

Their reply is a thick swallow and some soft grunts and grumbles, and Weiss almost understands,  _ almost _ . They gesture gingerly towards one of the action channels, currently playing what she assumes is the newest superhero movie, and Weiss rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me you're into that meathead garbage." They huff indignantly, but Weiss turns the movie on anyway.

The movie is only halfway through when they finish eating. Weiss clears the table and pours them each another drink before sitting down, almost flush with the wolf’s burly shoulder. After a few more minutes, the wolf sneaks an arm around Weiss' middle and lays their head on her lap. 

The weight nearly startles the silver-haired woman, but she smiles fondly at the easy action. She runs her nails through ruddy brown fur, scratching lightly at the top of the wolf’s head. It’s  _ so _ domestic, the way they sigh into the touch, back leg twitching idly like a puppy who’s special spot has been discovered. Weiss feels mildly like this is some weird kind of first date, one she maybe really needed and kinda really liked. 

Weiss wakes late into the night. The television has turned itself off, and the only light in the room is the light above the kitchen sink. She takes stock of her position. She's been tugged down to the pallet of blankets with the sleepy wolf and is wrapped in two large furry arms. 

Weiss flushes softly and makes to move out of their grasp but is pulled back as the wolf grumbles. With a deep breath Weiss pulls herself out of the strong arms, and the wolf curls around her waist softly. The strong scent of roses flutters through the air.

With a quiet yawn, Weiss gathers the two glasses from the coffee table and deposits them in the kitchen before moving towards her bedroom. She glances back at her guest and makes her way to her dresser. After removing an older, large t-shirt from the bottom drawer, she leaves it on the coffee table, hopeful that it’s big enough. She’s not sure what the process is with werewolves or if her new furry friend is able to turn back into a human whenever they please. She notes briefly that it is a full moon out, and that could likely be the cause of their current bodily status. 

Another yawn rocks her body, and she makes her way back to her room, sparing one last glance at the large wolf curled up on her living room floor.

The next morning, Weiss wakes an hour later than she usually does, sends an email to her office letting them know she’ll be a little late, and walks to her bathroom. The scent of roses still present in the apartment and it stalls her. Making a detour to her living room, she replays the night before with a smile. On her couch, folded neatly are the blankets from the night before, piled next to the stack of pillows. Her window is closed, but the curtains are open, and there is a note sitting on the table nearby. She walks slowly to the paper, the only remaining object in her apartment cementing last night in reality, and reads it no less than four times.

_ thanks for helping me last night I really cant thank you enough _

_ -R _

Weiss has to debate with herself for a moment on whether she really wants to go into the office today. She really could do everything from home, but decides against it. As easy as it would be to work from home, after the night she had, she wouldn't want to make a habit of it.

An hour later she’s walking into her usual coffee shop, wallet ready and order mentally prepared. Holding back a yawn, she steps up to the counter, locks eyes with the barista behind the counter, and stares into familiar silver eyes. (She’s tall with reddish-brown hair, and god, why does she look so nervous?) Weiss mentally acknowledges that she’s seen the woman before, only in passing here at the shop, but she can’t place why her eyes were so familiar. Both shift uncomfortably, but the woman behind the counter speaks first.

“I—uh—C-can I help you?” she croaks out.

Weiss sighs, shaking her head. (She’s really out of her mind today.  _ Pull yourself together Weiss. _ ) “I’m sorry, yes.” 

Another deep breath before she smiles softly at the barista. “Can I get a large vanilla latte with almond milk?” 

The woman behind the counter nods quickly and rushes to make the coffee before taking Weiss’ payment. She hands over the coffee and smiles brightly, waving Weiss’ credit card off. “It’s taken care of, no worries.” 

Weiss tries to ignore the almost flirty smile she offers, but it makes something in her stomach  _ flip _ and  _ flop _ , not unpleasantly.

“Oh. Thank you.” Taking her coffee, she heads to work, putting her wolfish visitor behind her.

\-------------

It’s exactly a month later the next time Weiss sees any sign of her werewolf friend. (Another full moon and Weiss is positive the lunar cycle has everything to do with their wolfish occurrence.) She’s once again walking home from the grocery store when she hears a ruckus behind her. She turns slowly and is relieved to see the tall creature standing nervously at the opening of the alley, tail wagging shyly. 

Weiss chuckles softly, walks briskly to the tall wolf, and lifts a hand to scratch lightly at their muzzle. The wolf grunts and hums softly at the attention, leg thumping wildly at the soft touch before tugging Weiss into a burly hug.

“So it is the full moon huh?” she asks lightly, and the werewolf nods happily before tugging Weiss in again. “Okay, okay, I missed you too.” They coo softly, picking Weiss up easily before snuggling closer still. 

“Okay, you big dolt.” It’s said playfully, and the wolf huffs indignantly in response. “Are you hungry? Would you like me to cook for you again?” 

Again the wolf coos softly and moves to climb up the fire escape, once again tugging Weiss into their arms. She doesn’t squawk this time but does make an embarrassed yelped sigh as she allows herself to be carried again. She appreciates the soft smell of roses, and the firm hold her wolf keeps around her waist. 

Once in her apartment, she sets her groceries down and starts another meal for the two of them. (She had a package of pork chops that were going to go bad soon that she could easily cook up for her hungry guest.) Preparing the dish, she hums again, bustling around the kitchen easily before turning back to her wolf companion. She notices with a start that there’s another thick gash, this time on the wolf’s bicep and shoulder. 

She tuts, moving quickly to the wolf’s side. “What happened this time?” She’s already pushing the wolf into a sitting position and retrieving the first aid kit, along with a bowl of warm water and a dark-colored towel. She cleans the wound quickly with little protest from her wolf, who delicately grunts and huffs an explanation that Weiss can’t  _ quite _ understand. “I hope you don’t come to see me just to get patched up.”

There’s a soft growl before Weiss is unceremoniously pushed to the ground. Anxiety pulses through her once but disappears when a soft lick swipes against her cheek. It’s followed by another and another as the wolf continues their soft licks at Weiss' neck and face.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm sorry!" She pushes her affectionate attacker back but is scooped into another soft hug. 

She sits in the wolf's lap. One large clawed hand is wrapped around her waist while the other toys lightly with her smaller hands. She watches the way they compare her hands to their bigger clawed ones, even after the oven signals it's done preheating. It’s intimate in a way she can’t quite place, straddling the werewolf’s waist in her vacant apartment. Flowers bloom in her throat, inviting bees that buzz between her ears and butterflies that tickle her stomach and lungs. 

“Is someone after you?” Her voice is soft in the warmth that spreads between them, and the wolf hums a sigh in response, eyes locked onto their hands in their lap. It could be snowing outside, but the cold never touches them, wrapped in heat and the subtle spring spreading through Weiss the longer she’s pressed against her fur-covered visitor. 

Soft grumbles and chirps are the only real noise in the house, and Weiss closes her eyes and listens. 

"I don't mind them, you know," she voices softly, opening her eyes and turning in the wolf's arms. "I don't mind any of it."  _ The wolf parts of you, _ she wants to say, but it falls flat between them. There’s someone behind that ruddy fur and kind silver eyes. Someone gentle and protective that Weiss is drawn to. 

The wolf huffs softly, closing their silver eyes and pressing their head to Weiss'. "I don't think you're a monster." She's not sure why she says it, but something in her tells her to, that the wolf whose arms are around her needed to hear it. She leaves a soft kiss on their brow, moving to stand and step out of their grasp. 

"Now if we want our second date to be as nice as the first I should get to cooking." She can’t look at her guest as she finishes the statement, flushed from ear to ear. There's a harsh noise, and when she turns towards the werewolf she can't help but laugh. They have their head on the ground, and they’re covering their eyes with their hands. 

They finally look up at Weiss’s smiling face, and nervousness in their eyes makes Weiss laugh again. "If you don't want them to be  _ dates _ , they don't have to be." And the response they give is something between a bark and a whine, and Weiss takes it as a, “no, I absolutely want this to be a date.” She likes that response.

Dinner continues without a hitch. They watch another superhero movie with  _ little _ argument from Weiss, and they both sit snuggled close on the pallet of blankets next to the couch. Weiss wakes again several hours later wrapped in blankets, thick fur, and the smell of roses. She withdraws from the tangle of limbs and heads to bed, but not before leaving another t-shirt for her  _ date  _ to wear in the morning.

The next morning is much the same as the last, blankets folded neatly on the couch, the lingering scent of roses, and a scribbled note near the window.

_ I had a lot of fun on our date see you again soon!! _

_ -R _

The date is written, crossed out, and written again; and Weiss can't help but think it’s charming in its own way. She slides the note into a drawer near the window and begins getting ready for work. 

The coffee shop near her work is a mess of businessmen and college students, but she locks eyes with the silver-eyed woman who sets a cup on the counter with Weiss' name written on it with a wink, followed by  _ its taken care of _ , in a light, yet familiar scrawl. 

"Thank you, again!" she shouts but is waved off by another barista with blonde hair and light eyes before she can get a response.

\-------------

Their third date goes a little differently. Weiss is at home reading when she hears soft scratching at her window. She's startled for a moment before taking a quick look outside to see the happy werewolf waiting patiently to come in. She opens the window and is presented with a bag before watching the hulking wolf wiggle their way into the apartment. (It’s  _ adorable _ and  _ charming _ , and she can’t help but giggle at the sight.) Weiss hands back the bag and watches the wolf wag its tail wildly, excited to see her again.

With a soft laugh, she opens her arms and is engulfed in soft, warm fur. "Hey there, I missed you." She's treated with a soft coo, as she's once again lifted into the wolf's arms and treated to several soft wolf licks to her neck and cheeks. "Hey, hey! That's enough! You big slobber machine."

They put her down softly, with decency enough to look at least slightly embarrassed, and move back to their bag. They pull out two shirts from the previous months and a third bright red shirt, presumably for tomorrow morning. 

The next items from the bag are a set of DVDs, all the same series of superhero movies, and Weiss sighs. "Don't you tell a single soul I like these movies; do you hear me?" 

The wolf chortles softly, a noise that sounds more like a bark than a laugh before pulling out the last item, a Polaroid camera. 

They look cautiously at Weiss before gesturing towards the camera and then to the two of them. Smiling brightly, she takes the camera. "You want a picture of us together? Can I have one too?" They nod excitedly, opening their arms for Weiss to climb into. 

They take several pictures that night, mostly of the two of them, but a lot of Weiss lounging about the apartment or cooking. They stare lovingly at one in particular, one of Weiss laying across the couch, book in hand and biting her lip in concentration. The look sends a warmth she can’t explain through Weiss’ stomach, and despite all the quirks, she cherishes these little dates.

They eat dinner in a similar fashion to the previous nights, but when it starts to get late, Weiss hesitates.

"Hey." She pulls the sleepy-eyed wolf's head against her chest, looking into compassionate silver eyes. "I want to know more about you." It's said soft, and full of emotion, guilt dripping from Weiss’ request. Everything is  _ warm _ and comfortable and she doesn’t want to ruin it, but she needs more than monthly date nights and waking up alone.

The wolf playfully grunts and coos a reply, but Weiss cuts them off. "I'm serious, I really like you, and I want to know more about you." She sighs before continuing, “I know it’s silly. We’ve only met three times, but” —she groans— “I  _ really  _ like spending time with you.” Let it never be said that  _ Weiss Schnee _ , former heir of the  _ SDC _ , doesn’t have feelings. 

The only sound that fills their space is the movie playing softly in the background. The wolf watches Weiss closely, calculating risk versus reward. They stand up and gesture to the notebook Weiss leaves on the counter, promising with their movement that there will be something there in the coming morning. 

The rest of the night goes as usual. They fall asleep near the end of the movie, and Weiss wakes up wrapped in warm, thick fur and the smell of roses. She debates for a moment staying there, sleeping wrapped in protective arms, even against the hard ground, but she knows she shouldn't. She knows that she should go to bed so her wolf can have her privacy the next morning. So she makes her way to bed, leaving her wolf with a soft kiss on their brow.

The next morning the notepad near the window is bare besides a single line of numbers and two words:

_ 750-639-xxxx text me _

_ -R _

Her heart beats loudly in her chest, a crescendo of percussion and wind as she takes a deep breath to soothe rising anxiety. Gripping the paper tightly, she rushes to her room for her phone. She smashes the numbers into her messaging app quickly but falters on the body of the message. 

Guilt grips her chest roughly. Should she even text this person? She has no idea who this person is outside their monthly werewolf liaisons, let alone what they truly want. She feels like she has forced them to give up personal information. Isn’t their relationship fine the way it is? Does she really have the heart to mess it up with wanting more?

If Weiss is honest, truly,  _ painfully _ honest with herself, she’s  _ lonely _ . She has her friends and family, but her nights and weekends remain open and unoccupied, save for work, and these nights of companionship have done wonders for her sleep. Not to mention her mood in general. 

She doesn’t know what this person wants, but Weiss enjoyed the time with her wolf friend and wants to spend more of her days and nights with them. Does anything else  _ really  _ matter? Her wolf friend seemed to feel the same way, and Weiss hopes they wouldn’t have given her this number if they didn't want to spend more time together as well. 

She types out a quick message, ignoring the garden that has taken up residence in her chest, and before she can rethink it, she hits send. 

**Weiss:** Good morning.

She stares at the message for several minutes, listening to the tick of a nearby clock and the drum in her chest before a response begins to appear.

**R:** good morning!! how did you sleep?

Smiling brightly, she types out another response before continuing her usual morning rituals. She notices then that one of her t-shirts is missing from the pile of shirts her wolf friend left, but the faded, red shirt they brought for themselves is still there. Without a second thought, she grabs the shirt for herself and puts it on. It’s a little big, falling halfway down her arm and well below her waist, but it’s soft and smells of roses. 

**Weiss:** I slept wonderfully actually. How about you?

\-------------

She's in line for her morning coffee when she finally has a chance to check for a reply and smiles as she answers back.

**R:** i actually slept well too! your floor is pretty comfy with all those blankets believe it or not!!

**W:** I'm sorry that you always sleep on the floor. I can work on some other options if you’d like?

The pretty barista with the silver eyes is smiling brightly at her as she approaches the counter. She slides her phone into her purse and pulls out her wallet. Once again the woman waves her off and hands her a freshly made coffee, exactly how she likes it.

"Keep treating me like this and I'll think you're hitting on me," Weiss jokes softly, and the taller woman laughs in turn.

"Maybe I am,” she replies coyly, sending the blue-eyed woman a playful wink.

"Well then, I would suggest against that." The response is coy but a little sad, and the other woman catches on.

"Not into women? Got a boyfriend?" She gestures to Weiss's red shirt, a size too big and rumpled, and the shorter woman shrugs.

"It's not that. I'm kind of" —she sighs softly— "I suppose it's complicated. I'm sort of seeing someone, but I'm not sure how that's going." 

The redhead nods slowly, watching Weiss with curious eyes. "Well if you have time, I'm willing to listen," the barista says easily, gesturing with a small flourish to the empty shop. 

Weiss looks around cautiously. It's much later than she normally comes in, and the only one there is the silver-eyed woman leaning against the counter.

"I wouldn't want to bore you with my problems." She fidgets under intense silver, hugging her coffee close to her chest.

"You won't bore me." 

They're close, talking in light whispers. Weiss can feel something tugging her towards the woman, a desire to tell her what's wrong. She relents with a sigh.

"Well, I’ve been sorta seeing someone, but it's more of a once a month for three months sort of thing." She rubs her eyes softly, but when she looks up, the silver-eyed barista is smiling smugly. “Nothing like that!” _ I'm sure I sound crazy.  _

"They spend the night, but I sleep in my bed and they sleep in my living room, but by morning they're gone," she finishes, finally voicing the vice around her chest. The information feels almost like breathing again, the way it slowly releases with her words. "I may have forced them to give me some personal information they may or may not have been ready to give, and I feel  _ bad." _

"Or maybe they hadn't thought about giving that information until you asked?" Silver eyes bore into her.  _ That  _ would _ make sense _ . 

"They are kind of a dunce," Weiss laughs softly, looking down at her phone and seeing no new messages.

"What are your plans today?" It’s an innocent question but catches her off guard. The barista ducks behind the counter quickly and emerges a moment later.

"I was going to go into work today, but now I'm thinking I should just stay home." She laughs nervously, feeling sillier and sillier as she stands there. Her phone vibrates, and she's confused by the message she receives.

**R:** im off in 15

She looks back up to the barista who's holding her phone up for Weiss to read, and the same messages stare back at her. The name at the top of the screen reads, “Weiss: gives soft wolf kisses,” and Weiss feels her face turn red.

"What?" she croaks out, and the barista laughs. Weiss takes the time to read the name listed on her apron. It reads “Ruby R,” and she pales. "You mean—?"

Never in her life had she ever been so at a loss for words. Vaguely, she registers another barista, the blonde woman with light eyes, walking behind the counter and relieving Ruby of her duty, and the redhead moving around the counter to Weiss’ side.

“Would you like to take a walk?” Ruby is cautious with her words, but Weiss can still see the care and consideration in silver eyes.

“Yeah—uh.” She pauses for a deep breath. “We can head back towards my place.” 

Ruby nods, and cautiously takes the blue-eyed woman’s hand, walking her towards the apartment building. 

Weiss calls in to work, letting her next in charge know that she’s feeling under the weather, and won’t be in today. (The call takes most of the walk back. Coco is furious for no other reason than it means she needs to stay at least an hour longer, but she laughs when Weiss apologizes.) 

For the first time in three months, they take the elevator up to her fifteenth floor apartment. It’s silent, and the redhead next to her fidgets.

They sit quietly on each end of the couch, and to her credit, Ruby looks calm and ready for the conversation, but Weiss still fights with anxiety and  _ stress _ . It’s far more awkward than she expected sitting in her apartment with the human form of the werewolf she maybe has a crush on. (And is for all intents and purposes,  _ dating _ .)

“Would you rather me be a wolf for a little bit? Would that make it easier?” Weiss laughs at the offer, wondering briefly how the idea that the bulky werewolf form of the hot barista from her favorite coffee shop would be easier to deal with than the attractive human before her.

“So you can transform” —she sucks in a cautious breath and gestures with her hand— “at will?” It’s a statement more than a question, spoken breathlessly because Weiss is a little lightheaded.

Ruby hums before answering. “Yeah, usually, but on full moons I can’t. It’s all wolf all the time.” 

Weiss waves her off. “Sure, go for it.” 

Ruby gets up from the couch and moves behind Weiss to pull off her shirt and bra and transform before lifting Weiss up in a massive claw and snuggling close.

“But you can’t talk like this can you?” she murmurs into rose-scented fur, listening to the low rumble of a response. “What am I supposed to do with this information?” She frowns burrowing further into thick fur. The comfortable warmth billows around her, encasing her in protective energy that soothes her frazzled mood. “The cute barista at my preferred coffee shop is the werewolf I kind of, maybe have a crush on.” 

Ruby is still standing cradling Weiss in strong arms. Weiss sits up, groaning into her hands, flushed from ear to ear. “When did my life become this complicated?” Ruby sits down, settling behind Weiss, placing soft wet licks along her neck, and Weiss shivers. “That should not calm me down. How do you do that?” she snaps halfheartedly, but Ruby huffs, nuzzling closer.

Weiss feels Ruby shift behind her, feels her form shrink, and is suddenly painfully aware that the attractive barista is topless behind her. Ruby lays soft kisses along Weiss’ neck and shoulders, causing a different kind of shiver down the white-haired woman’s spine.

“I like you too, Weiss.” It’s almost a purr in Weiss’ ear, and she flushes further, sinking into the taller woman’s embrace.

“That’s all well and good, but if we’re going to talk now, I need you in more than just shorts.” Her voice comes out an octave higher than she means to, and Ruby giggles softly, releasing the flushed woman before putting her shirt back on and returning to Weiss’ back.

They sit in moderate silence. Ruby takes to running her fingers up and down Weiss’ arms, humming a soft song Weiss doesn't recognize. Weiss finally turns to face her, shifting their legs so she’s sitting in Ruby’s lap with her legs against Ruby’s sides. They’re close, nearly nose to nose, and Ruby smiles patiently.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She hates the way she sounds, sad and betrayed, and it stalls Ruby’s hands as the silver-eyed woman takes a deep breath.

“I tend to talk a lot,” she admits softly, leaning her forehead against Weiss’ neck. ““I can be a handful, but at least in my wolf form, I can’t talk so I’m a little easier to deal with. So I thought that maybe you wouldn’t like me if you met the real me.” Her defeated tone makes Weiss’ chest hurt. “Besides you’re  _ soooo  _ pretty! And you can cook!” she finishes in a rush, and Weiss feels a laugh bubble up.

“Yes, well, don’t I get to decide whether or not you annoy me?” 

Lifting her head, Ruby sighs softly. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

Silence falls between them again. Ruby takes up toying with Weiss’ still smaller hands in the wake of their conversation. It’s a mirror of the night before, Ruby’s wolfish hands cradling Weiss’ smaller ones. Wide blue eyes watch her move, stroking her fingers and palms, or just holding them.

“Ruby?” Weiss’s voice is soft in the afternoon sun, hidden behind the shade of her couch. “You said you liked me right?” The taller woman laughs softly, nodding and gripping Weiss’ hands softly. “And you agreed to call our visits” —she bites her lip before continuing— “dates.” A soft pink spreads against the darker woman’s cheeks, but she nods easily. “Well, we’ve been on three now, and well—I” —Weiss is beat red and she knows it. Ruby’s cheeks are red too, so Weiss takes the leap— “I haven’t gotten a proper kiss.” There, she said it. The ball is in Ruby’s court now.

Ruby giggles nervously, pressing her thumbs into Weiss’ smaller wrists, “I—yeah—um, I...” She giggles again before nodding quickly. “You do deserve that—the kiss, I-I mean,” Weiss isn’t exactly sure why she finds Ruby’s nervous fidgeting cute, but she does. 

A burst of courage ignites in her chest, and she moves her hands up to Ruby’s cheeks. “I’m going to kiss you now, dolt.” Ruby nods excitedly, stilling her body entirely as Weiss leans in.

The kiss is clumsy at first, both women too eager. They bump teeth softly, and Weiss hisses. Ruby angles her head slightly, giving Weiss a better angle. This time the kiss is smooth, and Weiss wonders for a moment why they spent so much time trying to talk things out because the kiss just feels  _ so right _ . 

Weiss tangles her hands in reddish-brown locks and breathes in the softest scent of roses. Vines tangle in her ribs and roses bloom warm and vibrant in her lungs. Butterflies settle, and the buzzing of bees fade into the soft kiss. Ruby's hands move easily from their lap to Weiss's sides, fisting softly in the faded red t-shirt.

Weiss pushes further, breaking the kiss and causing Ruby to fall backward with a light thump. She looks down at Ruby, coffee-stained uniform shirt rumpled, lips swollen, and eyes unfocused. Her heart swells, and she leans back down for more, still straddling the taller woman. Ruby’s hands don't stop moving, unable to get enough of Weiss. They shift from her shirt to her hips. One gains purchase in silver hair, pulling Weiss’ hair free from her hair tie. Ruby slides a warm calloused hand under the hem of the baggy shirt, and Weiss sighs into her lips. 

Weiss finally breaks the kiss, and they’re both breathing heavily. Oxygen be damned, they would exist on each other if need be. Ruby leans up for more, rolling Weiss over to place soft, wet kisses along her jaw and throat. A soft gasp leaves Weiss’s lips as Ruby leaves a small bite at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and she gulps in a deep breath of air before pushing Ruby back.

“Easy, easy, Ruby.” The redhead looks bashful for a moment but leans back easily giving Weiss her space.

Tugging her back down, Weiss hums into Ruby’s neck as they lay along the floor of her apartment. The soft thrum of traffic streams through the closed window. Ruby rolls onto her side and tugs Weiss closer. This time Weiss toys with Ruby’s hand, measuring their hands together and entwining their fingers.

“That was kind of intense huh?” Ruby’s voice is soft in Weiss’ ear, tickling slightly. 

“In a good way,” she replies, and Ruby squeezes her hand softly.

Quiet blankets them again, neither willing to break it as they just experience the time they have together. 

Weiss finally speaks up, her voice a soft breath, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’d like our fourth date to be normal, please.” 

Ruby laughs, a soft trill in the relative quiet. “I thought this was our fourth date?”

Weiss groans. “Fifth then.”

“The fifth date for sure.”


	2. An Epilogue of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, I'll bite, why does Yang want to kill me?" She's making dinner, shoulder holding the thin cell phone up to her ear. (Ruby's mouth waters on the other side of the phone, she can hear the soft hiss of whatever Weiss is cooking and she almost asks if she can come over for dinner)  
> "Because you kissed me!" Weiss rolls her eyes despite Ruby being unable to see the gesture.  
> "I'd argue that it was a joint effort."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one day for you hungry babies

Their fourth date ends a few hours later, both women emotionally tired. Weiss holds all her questions till they’re in her car, driving through the neighborhoods at the edge of the city. The music on the radio is a dull thrum in the background of their drive. 

Weiss takes a glance at Ruby every so often, still not used to the knowledge she holds. Ruby glances towards Weiss, and smiles brightly, nervous, but happy. Steeling herself Weiss takes a breath, “So it’s an anytime thing, except on the full moon?”

Ruby nods excitedly, “Yep! Mostly I’m human, but sometimes I go run in the forest when no one else is around! -Oh! But Yang doesn’t like when I do that.” 

Silence falls between them as Weiss mulls over the information, “And what about your wounds? From the first and second night?”

Ruby looks bashful, fidgets, and answers, “Well, there was a hunter after me...”

They both lurch forward as Weiss slams on her breaks, behind them there’s a loud honk and another car swerves around them. “Excuse me?” There’s fury in Weiss’ eyes, but it’s not towards Ruby. “A _what_ was after you?”

“A-uh… Hunter, like… A werewolf hunter?” There’s another loud honk, and Weiss shifts back into gear to move off the road.

“How often does that happen?”

“Not often!!” Ruby panics, holding her hands out in protest, “That first night I was working late, and by the time I got off I had to find a place to hide before the change hit me!” Weiss’ eyes narrow, but she doesn't speak. “Hunter’s aren’t _that_ smart, and I’m really fast! That one just got lucky! I was able to hide in that alley long enough that you found me, and gave me a place to stay for the night!”

“And the second night?” Her voice is low, tinged with worry.

“Similar story, but I lost the hunter long before I got to that alley, I was going to just climb up to your apartment, but you happened to be there again!” Ruby’s smile is soft, and she reaches for Weiss’ clenched hand on the gearshift. “I knew you’d keep me safe...”

With a sigh, Weiss leans back into the seat, heart pounding softly. “Please stay safe...” Her eyes are closed and Ruby can see the worry etched into her brow.

“I will be! Besides, now I have somewhere besides home to go to!!” She’s nearly bouncing in her seat, and flushes softly as she continues, “And a girlfriend to see...”

At that Weiss flushes too, looking away from Ruby as she pulls back onto the road. “I never agreed to that title”

Smile brighter than the sun Ruby giggles softly, “Well! You’ll go on _proper_ dates with me right?” she uses quotations with her fingers, and a higher pitched voice to mimic Weiss playfully.

Weiss rolls her eyes, “Yes, you dolt.”

“And I can kiss you as much as I want?”

“Within reason...” Weiss’ voice is low, and cautious.

“So you’re my girlfriend!”

Weiss groans, rolling her eyes again, “Okay fine, I’m your girlfriend.”

“And I’m yours!!” At that Weiss smiles, still flushed but happy. “I can’t wait to tell Yang!”

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned them. Who’s Yang?” Beside her, Ruby is grinning, nodding happily.

“My big sister!!”

They pull up to a small house at the end of a dead end street. It’s small, yellow, but quaint. The yard is well taken care of, windows open to the soft fall evening air, and there’s a small black car in the driveway. Ruby stalls in the passenger seat, looking at Weiss with soft silver eyes.

“I had a lot of fun today Weiss.” She leans forward then, lays a soft kiss to Weiss’ lips before pulling away. Weiss’ eyes are still closed when Ruby opens her eyes, and it makes her smile. Weiss blinks softly, still not used to how intimately gentle Ruby is with her. The redhead is smiling brightly, before she bids Weiss goodbye again, and steps out of the car. She closes the door, just a little too roughly, and runs to the front door. She turns back one last time, to blow one last kiss to Weiss, and wave wildly. 

“See you soon!!” And with that the excitable redhead enters the house, and leaves Weiss to her drive home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yang wants to kill you." Ruby says monotone on their call the next night, (Ruby begged to talk on the phone that night since she didn't work that morning, and not seeing Weiss in the morning was _torture_.)

"Is Yang also a werewolf?" It's the only response Weiss can think of.

"Nooooo, but she is a boxer." Ruby giggles, and it let's Weiss know she's not in as much danger as she originally thought.

"Okay, I'll bite, why does Yang want to kill me?" She's making dinner, shoulder holding the thin cell phone up to her ear. (Ruby's mouth waters on the other side of the phone, she can hear the soft hiss of whatever Weiss is cooking and she almost asks if she can come over for dinner)

"Because you kissed me!" Weiss rolls her eyes despite Ruby being unable to see the gesture.

"I'd argue that it was a joint effort." She shifts the phone to the other ear, and continues. "Whatever can I do to resolve this inevitable conflict?"

Ruby's bubbly laughter is like fresh air, cool water on a hot day, or breathing after being underwater for too long. "I won't let her hurt you Weiss! I'd never let anyone hurt you." The last few words are said soft, the quiet between them soft and easy, "She just wants to meet you."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s four months later when they arrange for Weiss to meet Yang, who is apparently very over protective. The plan is to meet at Weiss’ apartment, against the white haired woman’s wishes, for dinner, prepared by Weiss herself. (Ruby frantically runs through a set of topics that are a ‘no-no’ with Yang, including anything bad about her hair, their mom, and the whole ‘werewolf thing’. “Yang _knooowsss_ ” Ruby promises one night lounging across Weiss’ lap and watching another superhero movie, “She just doesn’t know _you_ know yet.”) By this time, Ruby has spent several nights at Weiss’, including full moons, (all of which the two sleep firmly in Weiss’ king sized bed.) They have an ongoing date night, Fridays, but Ruby ends up there sometimes two or three times a week. (“It’s closer to work!” Ruby coos into Weiss’ ear late one Tuesday night, “Plus I love sleeping next to you.”)

Weiss is only a little nervous, she’s cleaned the small two bedroom apartment three times, and she’s inspected her ingredients for the meal a total of seven times. Ruby’s arriving with Yang, but her texts are constant.

 **Ruby <3: ** hey were right around the corner   
**Ruby <3: ** dont stress out   
**Ruby <3:** i kno ur still cleaning!!!!!!   
**Weiss:** I was not. I was simply doing a final once more before the two of you arrived.   
**Ruby <3: ** suuuuuuureeeee   
**Ruby <3: ** shes gonna lov u weiss   
**Ruby <3: ** i promise   
**Weiss:** Yes well, that remains to be seen.

A knock on the door startles her from their text conversation. She moves to the front door, takes a deep breath, and opens it. Without warning Ruby is in her arms, long bronze limbs wrap around her shoulders and her ginning face nuzzles into Weiss’ shoulder. She gasps softly, but her entire body softens when Ruby’s voice reaches her ears.

“Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!!” The woman in question laughs softly, curling her arms around Ruby’s middle to return the energetic hug. “I missed you!”

“It’s only been two days!” Weiss laughs again, she’s sure she’s never laughed so much before meeting Ruby. She nuzzles into Ruby’s shoulder and breathes in the scent of coffee and roses and it calms the storm in her chest. 

Withdrawing herself from Weiss, Ruby steps aside to reveal a frowning blonde in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. Yang is every bit as intimidating as Ruby had described, long wild blonde hair cascades around her shoulders, brown leather jacket tight around muscular biceps and crop top underneath showing off the bronze of her abs. Weiss steps forward, breathing in the confidence from Ruby’s energetic arrival.

“Yang, it’s lovely to finally meet you. I’m Weiss Schnee, Ruby’s girlfriend” She holds her hand out for a handshake, and for a moment she wonders if she should have said ‘Ms Xiao Long’ instead, but Yang starts grinning and lunges forward into Weiss.

The Schnee heiress squeaks before being lifted into strong arms and squeezed tight into Yang’s chest. “Nice to meet you Weiss! I was a little worried about my baby sister dating some rich woman living downtown but-” She pauses to squeeze the smaller woman one more time before setting her down and patting her firmly on her shoulder, “The way you look at Ruby tells me you’re probably okay.” 

Weiss looks from Yang’s grinning face to Ruby’s exuberant smile. She breathes a soft sigh of relief before stepping aside to allow the siblings into the apartment fully. Ruby, the constant bundle of energy, quickly removes her hoodie and pulls Yang out of her own jacket.

“Coats go here!” She announces proudly, and Yang barks out a laugh.

“Since when do you know how to hang up your jackets?”

“Since Weiss prefers it!!” Ruby pouts and flushes when she says it but looks to Weiss’s smiling face before moving to the white haired woman’s side.

“This is the living room, the bathroom is there, next to the bedrooms,” Weiss points to the left of the apartment before turning to the right, “Kitchen and dining room are over there.” Yang nods evenly, smile still bright as she places her hands on the back of the couch. 

“So what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” She winks, and Weiss looks to Ruby shocked.

“ _Yaaaannngg_!!” 

“Sorry, sorry. I had to.” Yang shrugs, grinning at the pout on her younger sister’s face. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss moves through the kitchen quickly, she mutters soft requests to Ruby as she goes, and the taller woman complies quickly and efficiently. It’s a dance they perfected in the last few months. Their dates went one of two ways, when it wasn't a full moon. Either Weiss and Ruby would go out to eat, and pair it with another outing of some sort, or Weiss would cook dinner, much like the first night, and inevitably Ruby would spend the night. (It was never a ‘plan’ so to speak, the two women would fall asleep on the couch, curled in each other’s embrace. Ruby would often wake up first, and carry a drowsy Weiss to her bed, and swears Weiss wouldn't let her sleep alone on the couch after that.)

Yang watches the exchange from the dining room, leaning against the table there. Weiss’ quiet request’s and Ruby’s energetic fulfillment or reply. Despite her constantly bubbling energy, Ruby is more reserved here with Weiss. She seemed more conscious of her body, and where she positioned herself. In the moments when Weiss wasn’t requesting an ingredient or a favor Ruby would position herself in the corner of the kitchen next to the microwave. Yang watches her younger sister watch Weiss. The shorter woman’s precision was admirable, not to mention the food really did smell good. (Yang could see why Ruby ate over so often, Weiss clearly knew her way around food.) And though she scolded Ruby often, it was always gentle, with a softness in her clear blue eyes.

Through the whole event, if Weiss wasn’t making her easy requests she would hum or sing a soft song. Each soft melody would cause Ruby to close her eyes, and listen, (Yang would admit only to Ruby, that she really did enjoy Weiss’ singing.) There were a few times Yang was pretty sure that the two had forgotten she was there entirely. 

Dinner was ready in less than an hour, and in that time the red and white duo hadn't said more than five sentences to each other. Yang was baffled at best, seeing Ruby Rose, her baby sister, so sure of herself, so quiet, and _calm_. It was almost a miracle. If she didn't know better she would think something was up, but through the whole night Ruby only seemed happy, she didn’t seem to be forced into the soft quiet, or like there was something she wanted so desperately to say. Their silence was comfortable and easy, and Ruby seemed to like it. 

Weiss prepares their plates while Ruby sets the table. Dinner is some kind of sausage potato and onion mixture, with side salads, (which Ruby actually _ate_. Ruby Rose, ate her veggies in the form of a salad. Weiss had to be a wizard there was no other way.) With mouth agape, Yang watches Ruby eat quietly, and at a considerably slower pace than normal.

“Okay Weiss, fess up.” The blue eyed woman swallows slowly and meets curious lilac. “Ruby hasn’t said ten sentences since we showed up, she hasn't dropped a single thing, and she’s eating at a normal human speed, what did you do?”

The Schnee heiress stares, mouth slightly open, before looking to Ruby. “I told you I talk a lot!” Ruby’s voice is cheerful and Yang shifts her gaze to her younger sister. “Weiss didn’t do anything Yang, it’s just, being around her, ya’know?” soft lilac shifts between the two younger women.

“Just being around her turns you into a normal human?” A shy grin is what Yang gets in response, and the blonde shoots a sharp grin to Weiss in response, “When can you move in?”

Weiss nearly chokes on her drink, she pounds softly against her chest to get her breathing back to normal. “Beg your pardon?” Yang’s grin widens, “Or getting married? Ruby hasn’t had this good of a role model since I started raising her!”

“Yang!” Ruby shouts, and Weiss turns a bright pink.

“I-Well, we haven’t even...” Weiss flushes more, and with an embarrassed glance towards Ruby, she also turns a soft red. 

“What? You haven’t ‘done it’ yet?” Yang’s grin is razor sharp, she can hardly contain her laughter as the other women flush a brighter red.

“Yaaang!” Ruby shouts.

“That’s entirely inappropriate.” Weiss is standing, and despite her regal air, she fumbles slightly at her plate before moving into the kitchen.

Ruby’s glaring at her when Yang shifts her gaze back to her younger sibling, she winks playfully and Ruby pouts in reply. “We haven't even said ‘I love you’ yet” she whispers quickly, while Weiss is still in the kitchen.

“Please,” Yang gestures towards Weiss’ back before continuing. “You’re so head over heels in love with her even I can tell Rubes.” Ruby flushes again, and stands to help Weiss with the remaining dishes. 

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Yang stops her teasing long enough to watch a movie, (She watches Weiss curl into Ruby like she was meant to be there, and honestly she’s only known the white haired woman for a few hours, but she thinks maybe she is.) Ruby wraps a long arm around the smaller woman and Yang’s pretty sure the younger woman misses whole chunks of the movie because she’s looking so intently at Weiss’ delicate fingers.

When the movie finishes Yang stands and stretches. Ruby startles slightly from her spot wrapped tightly around Weiss’ smaller form. Weiss stays asleep, snuggling closer to Ruby as Yang makes to leave.

“Yang, wait!” Ruby’s panicked whisper pauses her, and Yang watches as Ruby removes herself from the tangle of pale limbs and lifts Weiss easily into her arms. 

There are soft mumbles coming from the bedroom, but Yang waits patiently for Ruby to emerge. Cracking the door slightly, Ruby runs through the apartment quickly, gathering trash and their cups left over from dinner. Yang watches, shocked, not for the first time that night as Ruby does an easy sweep of the apartment before standing at attention next to Yang.

“Ready to go captain!” She salutes easily, and Yang laughs softly.

“Aren’t you staying here tonight?” Ruby pouts softly, crossing her arms.

“I don’t _have_ to stay here every night.” Yang laughs again, but tries to keep her voice down.

“Go sleep next to your girlfriend Rubes,” Yang opens the closet next to the door to retrieve her jacket before continuing. “She’s good for you, and I do approve.”

Ruby watches her sister cautiously, licking her lips before stepping into her sister’s arms for a good night hug. “Thank you Yang. I know you’re worried about me, but Weiss is really good.”

Their hug ends, and Yang shifts from one foot to the other before looking into Ruby’s silver eyes. “I hope you’re right Ruby-”

“She knows Yang, about me” The implication is clear, and Yang’s shoulders tense before relaxing.

“How much?”

“All of it, she actually knew… the other me first” 

She explains their first meeting quickly, then their second, and third. Yang listens quietly as each story ends and the next begins. After the story of their fourth “date” Yang holds a hand up, taking a deep breath.

“And she’s just what? Fine with that?” Ruby giggles softly, but the creek of a door catches the sisters attention, and they turn to face a sleepy eye’d, pajama clad Weiss.

“Yes, I’m fine with it.” Weiss yawns before walking briskly into the kitchen, and emerging a minute later with a glass of water. “I know Ruby was born a werewolf, and not made one, and I know the relative rules about the whole thing.” she gestures tiredly, “I know she’d never hurt me, so why wouldn’t I be?” 

Silence stretches between them, Yang in shocked silence, and Ruby and Weiss in the same comfortable silence they’ve been in and out of all night. “That’s… That’s logical...”

With one last nod Weiss moves back towards the bedroom, “Good night Yang, it really was lovely to meet you.” Yang agrees with a stunned wave, but before Weiss moves fully into the dark of the bedroom she speak again, “Ruby, are you coming to bed?”

Yang watches Ruby’s eyes as they trace up Weiss’ pale legs before turning back to her older sister, “Goodnight Yang! I’m beat and you need to get home! Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe!!” And Yang is nearly shoved out the door. 

Her drive home is quiet, and she uses the time to think over the night, and the strange woman her younger sister is dating. She decides she does like Weiss, but she’ll have to tease the silver haired woman a little more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby nearly trips on her way back into the bedroom, but she catches herself. She makes sure the door is locked, followed by each window in the living room and dining room, before making her way back to the dark bedroom. 

The white haired woman is barely awake when Ruby strips down to her underwear and a t-shirt and climbs in bed. Ruby pulls Weiss into her, kissing the smaller woman softly on her neck before Weiss laughs softly and turns in her arms. They kiss easily, Weiss’ hand on Ruby’s cheek as Ruby wraps her arms tightly around Weiss’ waist. Their legs tangle, and Ruby presses forward for another round of kisses.

Weiss is breathless and hazy-eyed before Ruby pulls back with a soft giggle. Weiss hums in response before curling back into Ruby, entwining their fingers and pulling the taller woman’s knuckles to her lips for a soft kiss. “How was your night?”

She thinks about it for a moment, then kisses Weiss softly on the head. “It was the best, thanks again for cooking.” Weiss hums again, she’s already drifting off to sleep, and Ruby tightens her hold on her girlfriend before following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: There's a lot of request for this to be continued, and while talking to my room mate we may have figured put a way to expand on this as a multi chapter fic, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> I think I'm going to work on my Frozen AU next and I also have 3 other AUs that are in the works, so if you wanna keep up to date please follow me on twitter @coldanvers

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this, I have been thinking of doing a reverse of this where Weiss is a werewolf, so if anyone is interested?? Also maybe an epilogue where Weiss meets Yang? Who knows. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
